a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor in a semiconductor integrated circuit which is used in communication fields or the like and, more particularly, to such a capacitor which has an organic insulating film as an interlayer insulating film, and to a method of manufacturing such a capacitor.
b) Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices used in highly sophisticated recent computers and communications are required to have high integration, reduced element size, high device performance, and cost effectiveness.
Recently, use of an organic insulating film as an interlayer insulating film has been examined intensively in order to improve surface flatness and reduce parasitic capacitance and the number of processes required for producing same.
Most semiconductor integrated circuits for communication fields use large capacitors and these capacitors are required to have a high yield relative to breakdown voltage and a high reliability.